


There's a First Time for Everything

by raanve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raanve/pseuds/raanve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve share a bed, and a kiss, on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [monanotlisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa)'s prompt "Sam/Steve, sharing a bed," over at [such_heights](http://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights)' MCU Kissing Fest. Originally posted [here](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html?thread=8361239#cmt8361239).

Sam had thought it might be weird. Awkward, at least a little. He was pretty sure he had an idea about Steve, the sort of people Steve was interested in, but they hadn't really talked about it and besides, they were on the road together in order to try to find one of the people Steve cares most about, so Sam didn't figure anything was in the cards. What he hadn't really counted on, but should have, was that way that Steve has of making just about everybody feel at ease. So when the money ran a little thin (this trip wasn't exactly authorized, and so they were running on Steve's dime) and the only real option was a single room with a single bed at a sort of seedy motel, Sam was prepared to rig up some kind of tent, if that's what it came to. But Steve wouldn't hear it, and he was right when he said it wasn't so much different from what either of them was used to, say, on a mission. And so here they are, Steve trying to take up as little of the full-sized bed as possible, and Sam trying not to think too much about sharing a mattress with Steven Rogers. Captain America. All of that.

There's a long space of quiet, and Sam's about to be pretty sure that Steve's asleep -- he seems to sleep pretty well, all things considered -- when Sam hears Steve say, "You all right, Wilson?"

"I'm good, Rogers, real good," Sam says, quietly.

"You're not mocking me, are you?"

Sam shakes his head, even though they're here in the dark. "Wouldn't think of it."

"I'll just bet." And Sam can hear him smiling. Damn it. 

"Go to sleep, man," Sam says, settling in.

It's not awkward, or weird -- Sam could surely make it that, way, if he put the effort in -- it's pretty good, actually. He's kind of waiting to hear Steve's breath even out, the way he has the other nights, when they've shared a room but not a bed. Instead what he hears is Steve lying real still, like he's thinking, and then Steve shifting to turn toward him.

"You know," Steve says, "I've been thinking."

"Dangerous."

"Ain't it just."

Sam chuckles, "What about?'

There's the barest hesitation. Then, "Kissing you."

It's silly, but Sam's stomach does a little flip, loop-de-loop, and he manages to say, "I wouldn't mind if you did."

"Wouldn't mind," Steve says, closer now, "Would you like me to?"

"Yes," says Sam.

"All right," Steve says, very quiet. And he rests one steady hand lightly on Sam's chest, and he leans in and kisses him, sweet and warm, not cautious but careful all the same. It's exhilarating; a moment later, Sam's looping his arm around Steve's neck, tugging him closer, urging him on. 

After a while, who even knows how long, Steve draws back, as if he could see Sam's face in the dark of the room. Hell, maybe he can. Who knows, with super soldiers? Sam wants to say, _why'd you stop?_ \-- but instead, he tries for smooth. "Good idea. Nice thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sam says, grinning, "Do it again."

So he does.


End file.
